It happened one summer
by Groovy82
Summary: Jackie has come to a decision about who she wants to be with, but Hyde and Kelso have already come to a decision of their own. Set during season 6.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own that 70's show

It happed one summer

Chapter one.

Hyde sat in the basement when Jackie walked in, he knew she had come to a decision about who she wanted to be with. He knew becasue Donna had called him from a pay-phone at the Point Place Plublic Pool, and told him she was comeing over. Donna had already known that he haden't waited around for her all summer and had found someone else. This perosn was someone he had not expected to fall for, but he did and he knew his lover felt the same way. No it wasn't Donna she was moving to Madison with Eric in the fall, but her and Eric knew about Hyde and his new love, after seeing them making out behind the Hub a few weeks ago. They were shocked at first but also excepted them as a couple. Fez still didn't know and wouldn't find out for a long time, he'd gone back to his home for the summer.

"Steven." Jackie said interrupting his thoughts. She sat on the couch closest to his chair, and rested her hand on his lag. "I choose you."

"That's cool." He said very zen as she leaned in to kiss him. He quickly stood before her lips made contact with his, causing her to fall back onto the couch.

"Steven, what was that?" She asked in shock.

"Jackie, I'm glad you've come to a decision but I've also come to a decision." He sat back on his chair. "I wasn't gonna wait around all summer for you to work on your tan, and think. I've found someone else."

"You found someone else." Jackie's eyes filled with tears. "Who is she, do I know her?"

"Someone you've known for years, and were very close to." He said trying not to reveal who it was right away.

"Oh my god it's Donna!" She shouted jupming up from the couch. "How could you do this to Eric?"

"It's not Donna, I'm way over her." At that moment Kelso walked in and ploped into the lawn chair. He smiled at Hyde letting him know that Donna had called him too. "In fact I'm completely over you too."

Jackie looked back and saw Kelso sitting there, smiling from ear to ear. "Oh you shure are enjoying this aren't you?" She shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing much."

"Please leave, Steven and I are talkign about something that has nothing to do with you."

"Oh it has more to do with me then you think." Kelso said. "So have you made your decision?"

"Yes, but Steven said he's completely over me, and has found someone else." Then she thought of something, she could chang her mind. Sure Micheal cheated on her, but she could get past that. "If Steven dosn't want me anymore, maybe we could give what we had another try?"

"No." He said

"Why?"

"I met someone over the summer, I wasn't gonna wait around for you all summer."

"What is it with you two!" She shouted as she looked from one man to the other. She didn't want to ask Michael who it was, it could be any girl in Point Place. The only perosn she thought of was Steven. Who could he have met and why didn't he want her anymore? At that moment Hyde spoke up.

"Jackie, Michael and I have something to tell you." Jackie looked up at her old boyfriend and wondered why he just called his best friend by his first name, when for as long as she knew them, Steven always called Michael by his last name.

"Steven, why did you call Michael by his first name?"

"That's what Steven and I wanted to tell you." Kelso said as he walked over to Hyde. "We were both tired of waiting for you, and a week after graduation we realized how much our friendship ment to each other, but there was something else there too."

"What are you two talking about?" She asked as Kelso drapped his arm over Hyde's shoulder, and Hyde wrapped both his arms around Kelso's waist. They both looked at her smiling. "This is a joke." She shouted.

"No it's not." Hyde said. "Michael and I are lovers."

Jackie backed up toward the door, shaking her head in disbeilf. She had made up her mind hoping that Steven would wait for her, she didn't care what Michael did she just wanted Steven. Now she couldn't have him because he was gay. Or was he bi? Maybe that was it and her and Steven could still be together.

"Oh Steven, I'm ok if you go both ways." Jackie said smiling. "So lets go into your room and have some fun." Her smile faded a little when she saw Kelso glare at her.

"Jackie, I'm gay. Not bi, not experimenting, just plain gay."

"Michael, how could you do this to me?" She shouted as she picked up one of Eric's star wars toys and threw it at Kelso. It missed him and hit the wall, shattering into pieces.

"I didn't do anything to you." Kelso said pulling Hyde closer to him. "So what if while you were working on your tan, Steven and I were working on each other."

"Oh that's gross." Jackie said as Hyde tryed to stiffle a laugh. "You cheated on me, who's to say you won't cheat on Steven."

"Never gonna happen."

"What makes you so sure Steven? You cheated on me."

"I cheated two times. He cheated more."

"What? I thought it was just once, with the nurce."

"Not too long after Mike came back from California, about a week after he found out about us. I felt bad so I whent to his house, we got durnk had a fight, the fight led to other things."

"Before the two of you were together." Kelso said. "about twanty-five prcent of the time I cheated on you, was with Steven."

"What!"

"Michael and I always knew something was there, even the day we met in school." Hyde said taking off his sunglasses. "We were just afraid to do anything about it."

"I can't beleive I'm hearing this." Jackie said paceing the room. "This is a bad dream, I'm gonna wake Donna will be there getting ready for the day." She sat on the couch in a daze, not knowing what to do. "Donna, that shirt doesn't go with that skirt." She pinced her arm and winced in pain. Disappointed it wasn't a dream she stood, and walked to the door.

"Jackie, we sorry." Hyde said knowing it wouldn't make it better, but he tryed anyway. The only responce was the basement door closeing.


	2. Chapter 2

It happened one summer.

Chapter two.

The next day Donna sat on her bed, boxes and everything scattered threw out her room. Eric came out of the bathroom, carrying a box. He put the box on the floor, and Donna threw a shoe at him.

"What was that for?" He shouted rubbing his arm.

"That box goes in the keep pile."

"It's a box of cleaning products that have been under the sink, since the 60's."

Looking at the box she smiled, apologetically. "I'm sorry honey."

Eric walked over and sat on the bed, next to Donna. He wrapped his arms around her, and she rested her head on his chest. After sitting like that for a while, Donna picked up her head; and looked at her boyfriend. He could see she wasn't upset about where he placed the box, it was something else.

"What's wrong?"

"It's this thing with Jackie, Hyde, and Kelso."

Eric remembered Donna telling him last night that Jackie had decided who she wanted to be with. She also told him that when she went to talk to Hyde, the man she chose; she'd find out that both her ex-boyfriends chose each other.

"Have you tried calling Jackie?" Eric asked.

"I've tried after you came over hear, and told me she ran from your house." Donna got off the bed, and paced around the room. "I tried again last night, then this morning." She rummaged threw a box not looking for anything, but just to have something to do.

"Donna?"

She stopped rummaging. "I'm worried."

"Maybe she's shopping?"

"Eric, we knew about Hyde and Kelso." Donna walked over to the bed, and sat back down. "Jackie's my best friend, I should've said something."

"You know Hyde wanted to tell her himself."

"Not tell her but worn her."

What would you have said? Eric asked.

Donna knew he was right, what would she have said? Hey Jackie you're wasting your time, because both of them love each other; yeah that would have worked.

"Maybe if I'd talked to her, told her not to set herself up for disappointment." Donna got back up and waked over to her phone. "I'm calling her again".

Eric watched as she held phone to her ear, the expression on her face becoming scared. Even though he and Jackie never got along, Eric became scared. He hoped she was shopping, or if she was at her house; she was just not answering the phone.

"Hello."

Relief washed over their faces when Donna got an answer. She was silent for a minute then said.

"I'm sorry that happened."

Eric walked over to the desk, and tried to listen.

"Jackie, do you want to talk?"

"I know I'm leaving for Madison, but we're friends; we should talk."

Eric suddenly know what she meant.

"Ok we'll see you tonight."

Donna hung up the phone, and noticed Eric frowning at her. She thought it was a good idea to tell Jackie, that her and Eric knew about Hyde and Kelso. Donna also knew Eric thought it was a bad idea.

"Donna, we're not telling Jackie we already knew."

"I think I should."

"Why did you say we'll see you tonight?"

"You and I are meeting Jackie at The Hub, so we can talk."

"Why am I going?"

"You're my boyfriend and I love you." She seductively glided over to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If you come with me, I'll do that thing you like; in bed later tonight."

"Fair enough." He said wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her.

Well that's chapter 2, hope you enjoyed it. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been working on other things, I hope to keep working on this story.


	3. Chapter 3

It happened one summer

Chapter 3.

That night Donna and Eric sat across from Jackie, in a booth at the Hub. They both had cheese burgers, shared a large fries, and a large soda. Jackie was eating enough food to feed, the entire United States, Donna had seen Jackie do this before; when her and Kelso broke up for the first time.

"Jackie." Donna said while dipping a fry, in ketchup. "Are you ok?"

"I'm wonderful Donna." She said before stuffing her face with, a handful of potato chips.

"Slow down on the food." Eric said.

Jackie threw a cheese ball at Eric, and then sipped her soda. "I just lost my boyfriend; I'll eat however I want."

"Jackie. You're pretty, smart, and sometimes nice; you'll find someone."

"Thanks Donna." For the first time since they got there, Jackie smiled.

"So school starts next week for you, you'll enjoy your senior year; lost more fun." Eric smiled hoping to cheer his friend up, and it kind of worked.

"Yeah. You and Donna are moving to Madison, in a few days. Fez went home, and doesn't know if he's coming back. I'll be stuck hear all alone with, Michael and Steven." She once again started sobbing. Donna over to Jackie's side of the booth, placed her hand on Jackie's back; comforting her.

"Everything's going to be fine." Donna said not knowing what else to say. On the way to meet Jackie, Eric and her self decided it would be better; to not tell their friend about them already knowing. They knew it was wrong, but both felt it was better she not know.

"Did you know that Steven and Michael cheated on me, with each other." Jackie said between sobs. "Even when I was with Michael."

Eric realized as he sat there, that it was a good thing Jackie was sitting on the side; facing the wall. At that minute Kelso and Hyde walked in, and headed over to the counter. He gave Donna a look, which said I'll be back; and then headed over to the counter.

"Where's Eric going?" Jackie asked.

Donna quickly looked over her shoulder, and then said. "He went to get me a bottle of water." Donna hated lying to Jackie again, but it was better she didn't know they were there; for the time being anyway.

As Kelso and Hyde stood at the counter, they spotted Eric coming over to them. They's seen their three friends sitting, at their usual booth; and weren't planning on heading over.

"What are you two doing here?" He asked as he came closer.

"We came to eat. What else do you do at The Hub?" Hyde asked.

"I know what we did in the men's room, the other day." Kelso said nudging Hyde. The shouter man glared at his boyfriend. "I mean…never mined." He turned back to the counter, to wait for the food.

"Eric. We're not coming over to talk to Jackie, we know she's upset; we sorry about that."

"I don't care that you're here, you can eat anywhere you want." Eric said. "I just don't want a scene."

"I'm not going to create scene."

"I'm not talking about you or Kelso, I'm talking about Jackie."

"What?"

"When she first got here, she was very upset." He looked over at Donna, and saw her and Jackie both walking over.

"Eric, I tried to stop her."

"Hey Steven." She saw Kelso walk back over with the food. "Hey Michael."

"Hey Jackie." They said in unison.

Jackie seductively winked at Hyde, hoping he'd smile at her; like he use to do. He didn't even glance her way; he just took the sodas from Kelso. However Kelso saw her, and glared at her causing her to glare back.

"What are you two up tonight?" Donna asked.

"We came to pick up dinner, and then Mike and I are going to the drive-in."

"Cool." Eric said as the two men left the Hub. "It's weird to hear Hyde, call Kelso Mike."

"Yeah." Donna said watching Jackie, go back to the table. "Even though they been together a while, it's still weird; to hear Kelso call Hyde Steven."

"How do you two know, they've been together a while?" They heard Jackie ask. "I haven't said anything about how long, they've been together."

"Jackie, we weren't going to tell you." Donna said. "Eric and I saw Hyde and Kelso, making out behind the Hub; during forth of July weekend."

"And you never told me?"

"Hyde wanted to tell you himself." Eric said. "Thought it would be better that way."

Jackie put her coat on and walked to the door, Eric and Donna ran out after her. "Jackie we're sorry."

"Shut up Donna." She shouted opening the door to her car. "I thought we were friends, I guess we're not."

"We still are." But it was too late, she'd already gotten in her car; and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

It happened one summer

Chapter 4

"I'm telling you, she wants you back." Kelso whispered to his boyfriend, as they stood in the Forman's driveway. They were waiting to say goodbye to Eric and Donna, who were moving to Madison today; to start a new life together.

"What makes you think that?" Hyde asked.

"The other night, at the Hub." Kelso looked around to make sure, no one was listening; then said. "She gave you a look that I knew all too well. Also last night she called me, and said I should enjoy it while I could, because Steven would be back with me faster then you know it."

"What did you say to her?"

"I told her she was wrong, and to stop calling me."

"Come hear." Hyde grabbed Kelso's arm, and pulled him behind the garage. Once there Hyde put his hand behind Kelso's head, and pulled his face to his; then kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate. Kelso put his hands on Hyde's waist, and pulled him closer to his body. Both men knew they should stop, before things got too heated; so they pulled apart.

"That was hot." Kelso said catching his breath.

"Mike. You're the only one I want to be with. No flirtatious stares from any woman could ever make me go back."

"I feel the same way, Steven." Just then they heard Eric walk out of the house, with Red and Kitty. "Let's go babe." He sand as they walked to the driveway.

"Eric, call me when you get to Madison." Kitty said fussing over her son.

"Mom, I said I'd call you." Eric said placing his bags, in the back of the car.

"Oh my baby boy is leavening me." The old woman started to cry.

Just then Donna and Bob walked over, with all of Donna's things. She saw Kitty crying bypassing her, she walked around the back of the car, where Hyde and Kelso; helped her load her things.

"So Donna have you talked to Jackie?" Kelso asked knowing about what happened, after they left the Hub.

"I tried to." She said sitting on the back bumper. "I'll try again at Thanksgiving brake."

"You'll be home?" Hyde asked.

"Mrs. Forman invited everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner." Eric came around the back, to load the last of the boxes. "Eric and I will be home on Thanksgiving morning."

"Cool." Kelso said as his friends got into the car.

"Hey Hyde." Eric motioned for Hyde to come to the driver's side window. When he did Eric whispered the next part. "Did you and Kelso get that apartment?"

"Yeah." Hyde smiled a little, and then went serous. "I just feel bad about leaving your mom."

"Hyde, the apartment's only across town. Kitty will see you as much, as she does now." Donna said. "Now she'll have tow people to hate."

"My mom doesn't hate you."

"I'm taking her son away, she hates me. Kelso is taking her other son away, she'll hate Kelso too."

Eric checked his watch, and started his car. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but we need to get a move on."

Kelso and Hyde went back to stand with Red and Kitty, and watched Eric and Donna drive off. The fore of them stood there in silence, until they saw Eric's tail lights disappear.

"Red, make me a drink." Kitty said walking inside.

"Well I'll leave you two dumass out hear." With that said he walked inside.

"Soon we'll be in out own apartment." Kelso said watching Kitty move around the kitchen, getting dinner ready.

"Two more days." Hyde smiled. "No more hiding behind the garage. No more worrying weather or not we'll be caught making out."

"Steven, I want to come out." Kelso said facing his lover. "I know Eric, Donna, and Jackie already know. I want Red, Kitty, and Bob to know too."

"Mike, Donna and Eric have accepted out relationship. Jackie went nuts, mostly because we were at one time, with her." He took both Kelso's hands in his, and looked up at him. "It's not as easy as you think to have what we have. Out lifestyle is frown upon by so many; yet so few have accepted us for who we are."

Kelso knew Hyde was right, and instead of arguing the point; he just left it alone. He leaned down and kissed Hyde on the lips, the kiss lasted only a few seconds; but still turned both of them on.

After parting Hyde gave Kelso a passionate smile; and then said. "Let's go down to my room, and finish what we started, before."

"Let's go to my house this time, no one's home; we have the place to ourselves." Kelso said sliding his index finger down Hyde's chest, all the way to the waist band of his jeans.

"You better drive fast, or we'll be using your van again." Hyde looped his arm threw Kelso's as they walked down the driveway. Neither man saw the short middle-aged blond woman, standing at the slider with the door slightly opened; drinking a gin and tonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Kitty was speechless as she stood by the slider. She didn't know what upset her more that Steven was moving out two days after Eric, or that Steven was gay, and with Kelso. No it wasn't because he was gay, she thought while taking a sip of her drink. She wasn't homophobic one of the doctors at work was gay and living with a very nice man, she met them at the last Christmas party. If Steven loved men then who was she to complain, she just thought he could do better then Kelso.

"Kitty?" She turned when she heard Red walk into the kitchen.

"Yes dear."

"Is dinner ready yet?"

She stood sipping her drink for a while thinking of how she'd tell Red. How would he react? He didn't go to the Christmas party with her so he never met that doctor.

"Kitty, are you ok?"

"Let's go out to dinner." She said downing the rest of her drink.

"Fine with me." They grabbed their coats and headed out the door.

All threw dinner Kitty thought about how to tell her husband, and what to tell him. If Red noticed the worried expression on her face he didn't show it, he probably thought she was worried about Eric. He just sat eating his flat-iron stake and drinking his beer, with out a care in the world.

"Kitty, it's best that Eric moved out. He's in College now and needs room to grow."

Yup he thought it was about Eric, she thought while eating her stake. "You're right Red."

He looked at her quizzically then continued eating his dinner. Later at home they watched TV for a while until Kitty went up to bed. Red joined her a few minutes later and rested a hand on her arm. She turned in bed to face him.

"What's really going on?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You agreed with me before about Eric needing room go grow, that doesn't sound like you."

Kitty sat up in bed and looked down at the blanket for a minute before making eye contact with her husband.

"Two days from now Steven is going to move out, and get an apartment with Michael Kelso."

"Well good it will finally get them out of my house."

'Oh Red, I don't want all of them to be gone. All my babies are leaving me I have no one to take care of."

She started to cry and Red took her in his arms and just held her, until she calmed down. "How do you know this?" He asked.

"After everyone left I was in the kitchen drinking when I saw Steven and Michael in the driveway. I opened the door and heard them saying how they couldn't wait to move in to their apartment. Also they were standing really close to one another and at one time they kissed, I think they're gay."

"Is that what you were worried about telling me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Kitty, if Steven and Kelso are gay then I'm fine with it." He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Really?"

"What they do with their lives and who they choose to love is their business." He looked at her for a minute then asked. "How do you feel about it?"

'I'm fine with it. Just sad Steven's moving out. Now with Eric in Madison and Laurie god-knows-where, it's going to be lonely."

"You still have me." Red said. "We can go on vacations, go out to the movies."

"Oh when have we ever gone on vacation?"

"With the kids around we never have, too much money." He lay with his head on the pillow and pulled the covers up over his shoulders. "Maybe we can go somewhere next week, or when you get some time off."

"Oh Red." She leaned down and kissed her husband on the lips then snuggled close to him. "Maybe we can go to Florida."

"I was thinking along the lines of Wisconsin Dells."

"Works for me." She said before turning over and going to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Two days later Hyde was packing up his room while waiting for Kelso to show up with the Van. He brought the last packed box into the main room of the basement and stopped, he just stared at the room remembering the good times they had. He remembered the circles they partook in and the cool things they came up with during those times, like the car that ran on water. He knew they'd be back hanging out down here soon, even if it was just Donna, Eric, Kelso, and himself. He put the box on the couch and headed back into his room to get his bag, as he came out he heard Kelso walk in.

"Hey Steven, ready to get out of here?"

"Yes." He said. "Is the van cleaned out?"

"I have all my things at the apartment already." He said.

Kelso walked over to where Hyde was standing and kissed his lips, then took two boxes and headed for the door with Hyde following behind with two more boxes. After half hour they had everything in the driveway and were loading the van when they heard a car drive up. They stopped and watched as Jackie stepped out then walked over to them.

"Hey guys." She said, not making eye contact with them.

"Hey Jackie." Hyde said. He sat on the back bumper of Kelso's van without saying anything more.

After placing a box in the van Kelso sat next to Hyde. "Hey Jackie."

"I'm not here for apologies or anything like that." She said. "I'm here to tell you if you two want to be together then I'm cool with that."

"Thank you." they said in unison.

"So what going on?"

"Steven and I got an apartment together." Kelso said.

"That's cool." She said. "Well I've got cheerleading practice and good luck to you too."

"Hey will we see you at Mrs. Forman's for Thanks Giving?" Kelso asked.

"I don't know."

Without saying anything else she got into her car and drove off. They sat like that for a minute longer then got back up and started packing. They just finished putting the last of Hyde's things in the van when Kitty and Red walked outside.

"So Steven, you're all packed." Kitty said, as she held back tears. "Was that Jackie out here before?"

"Yes she stopped by to talk for a minute." Hyde said.

"Oh my baby." She cried flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his chest.

"Mrs. Forman, you know the apartment's only across town."

'Yes. But everyone's leaving."

"We'll come visit all the time." Kelso said, placing a hand on Kitty's shoulder.

Red rolled his eyes as his wife calmed down and back away from Hyde. She then walked over to Kelso and flung her arms around him. They stood like that for a moment until she backed up, and looked up at him. Then she looked at both of them and smiled.

"I know you two will." She said. "Before you two go there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" They both asked.

"I know the two of you are a couple."

They looked like two deer caught in headlights worrying what will happen next. They also were afraid to look at Red in fear he'd kick them both in the butt.

"Mrs. Forman…" Hyde began but was cut off by Kitty.

"Oh I'm ok with it." She said, kissing them both on the cheek. 'Red."

"Oh I'm cool with it too." He said watching his wife star at him. "And enjoy your new apartment."

"Thanks Red." Hyde and Kelso both said.

"Will you two be coming to Thanks giving dinner?" Kitty asked.

When they didn't answer she said. "We'd love for you two to come."

"We'll be there." Kelso said.

"Well be better get going." Hyde said.

Both men got into the van and Kelso started it up. As the van drove down the street Hyde watched threw the side view mirror at Red and Kitty standing in the driveway, Kitty waving. He watched until they turned the corner and got on to the main road.


End file.
